


Love drunk

by DiamondsAndIce



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Riding, bottom!geonhak, drunk-ish!geonhak, he just tipsy, i mean it's not really drunk sex, yep again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsAndIce/pseuds/DiamondsAndIce
Summary: Geonhak gets a bit clingy when he's tipsy.(Happy Birthday, Youngjo!)





	Love drunk

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's me again with another bottom!geonhak fanfic! because there's close to none in this fandom, so i am here to feed you all. 
> 
> this fanfic is loosely based on  
1\. ch 5 of [this yaoi manga](https://exiledrebelsscanlations.com/sokuochi-yarichin-yankee/) i've translated (you need to log in to dl chapters, or you can read it elsewhere if you're curious)  
2\. [this tweet](https://twitter.com/reifeint/status/1155502720041869317?s=20) saying geonhak slurs his words when he speaks  
3\. [this video](https://twitter.com/seohonly/status/1156900722253819905?s=20) of mingi being really excited to see geonhak 
> 
> title is a song by boys love girls

Youngjo sighs, slumping back into his chair. He’s been holed up in the studio for quite a few hours now, composing and arranging songs, playing with beats and sounds. It’s not like they don’t have enough songs for the next album, but Youngjo likes composing. He enjoys creating, and he’s proud of the things that come out of his hands.

The first thing he does after finishing a song, or even just a small part, is to show it to the rest of Oneus. They always praise him, either through words or their reactions. They’d bop their heads, tap their feet, dance around or cheer appreciatively. A smile tugs at Youngjo’s lips at the fond memory.

The sound of the door opening pulls him out of his daydream and he spins in his chair to see who his visitor is. It’s late after all, he wasn’t expecting anyone else to be awake at this hour.

Geonhak stands in the doorway, looking half asleep with his half-lidded eyes and hazy gaze.

Right. Youngjo remembers him mentioning how he was going out for a drink with Mingi. After they filmed Weekly Idol together, the two groups exchanged contact information, but Mingi was the only one who messaged Geonhak constantly, and the latter didn’t seem to mind. It was the opposite, actually. Youngjo had caught Geonhak smiling at his phone before and was surprised to find out the reason behind it was Mingi and not Geonhak reading messages from fans, as he’d assumed. 

The two took advantage of the little free time they had after Oneus’ promotions in Japan and before KCON LA to hang out for a few hours and by the looks of it, they did enjoy themselves, if Geonhak’s flushed cheeks and the way he can’t stand up straight without wobbling a little is anything to go by. Youngjo chuckles to himself. 

He may not look like it, but Geonhak is a lightweight. He usually doesn’t drink more than one glass of soju, and even then he’s already tipsy after downing it, talking nonsense and giggling at things that aren’t funny. 

“Did something happen, Geonhakie?” Youngjo asks, genuinely worried that the younger might be feeling sick because he’s not used to drinking.

Geonhak doesn’t answer, but instead he walks to where Youngjo is and straddles his legs.

Oh. Youngjo should’ve seen this coming, really. Whenever Geonhak drinks more than a glass and a half of soju, it seems like all his shyness flies out the window, inhibitions forgotten. He’s touchy to begin with, but give him a bit of alcohol and you’d better be ready to have him stick to you at all times, not that Youngjo is complaining.

Geonhak leans in and tucks his face into Youngjo’s neck, content with just feeling Youngjo’s familiar warmth. The elder runs his hand down his side and gently pets his head. He can smell the alcohol on Geonhak’s breath.

“Geonhak? Are you okay?” Youngjo asks again.

“‘M fine. Just dizzy, ‘s all,” the younger finally mumbles into his neck, voice barely audible.

“Shouldn’t you sleep, then?” Youngjo questions, mom mode on.

In response, Geonhak just wraps his arms around Youngjo’s neck, hugs him tight and whines in denial. His grip is a bit too tight because it’s getting harder for the elder to breathe thanks to Geonhak’s uncontrolled strength. He’s patting the younger’s back trying to make him loosen his hold on Youngjo’s neck that’s frankly starting to choke him, the other seemingly too stubborn to let go.

“Okay, fine,” Youngjo manages to say after he gets Geonhak to stop suffocating him, but his voice still comes out strained. “In that case, tell me what you want to do.” The elder has an idea of what it is, if Geonhak’s hips moving against him are any indication of what his motives for coming to the studio might be, and although It’s much more fun to tease the younger when he’s sober and on guard, Youngjo can work with this. 

What he doesn’t expect though, is Geonhak’s face mere millimeters from his and the younger staring him straight in the eye as he says, “Shaddap and kiss me.”

And Youngjo does. It’s more tongue than anything else, Geonhak’s mouth slack and letting the elder do all the work. Youngjo snickers and he caresses Geonhak’s thighs as he licks into his mouth, still feeling the lingering taste of alcohol. He raises his hand to massage Geonhak’s scalp while nibbling on his lower lip, earning him a moan from the younger, before he pulls away. 

Geonhak’s lips and ears are now both red and Youngjo can’t help but find the other incredibly endearing. He places a hand on Geonhak’s cheek, the younger nuzzling his palm like a cat would. He feels hot to the touch, the alcohol having brought his body temperature up. 

Youngjo swipes his thumb over Geonhak’s bottom lip to wipe off the saliva there, but Geonhak has other ideas. He takes Youngjo’s finger into his mouth and starts sucking, running his tongue over the digit, while Youngjo just stares at him, lips parted in disbelief. Geonhak is moaning around Youngjo’s finger, sending vibrations all the way up the other’s forearm.

Geonhak takes his thumb out of his mouth with a pop and he sticks his tongue out to lick between Youngjo’s index and middle finger, and the elder lets out a yelp at the ticklish sensation. Although, he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit he’s starting to imagine that sinful mouth on other parts of his body, and he swears under his breath. He doesn’t think letting Geonhak give him a blowjob is a good idea though, not when he’s feeling his self-control slipping with every swipe of Geonhak’s tongue, and certainly not when the younger is in this state. He doesn’t want to choke him, thank you very much.

Youngjo makes the mistake of glancing up at Geonhak’s face. He’s panting slightly and looking at Youngjo through his eyelashes, lips red and shiny with spit and cheeks flushed a pretty pink, and that’s when the elder decides, that’s it, he’s had enough. He hauls Geonhak up with an arm around his waist and the other under his butt, but not without effort, his thighs burning. He sets him down gently on the studio couch, the same couch they sit on whenever they’re here to listen to one of Youngjo’s songs.

Youngjo hovers above Geonhak, hands planted on each side of his head and staring hungrily at the man under him. He leans down and bites on Geonhak’s neck. The stylists are going to give them hell for it, but the way Geonhak is groaning and tilting his head back to give Youngjo access is worth every single word of the scolding they’re going to receive. The elder gives the mark that’s already forming a soothing lick and pulls away to admire his work. If Geonhak wants to be a tease, then so be it, two can play this game.

The thought seems to come too soon, because Youngjo’s smirk is wiped off his face by Geonhak’s hand reaching up and grabbing his cock through his sweatpants. He bucks into his hand, searching for more friction. The younger snickers at his reaction, pressing down harder and sneaking his other hand under his shirt, digging his fingers into the small of his back. 

Youngjo grabs his arm and pulls Geonhak with him, falling backwards on the sofa with the younger on top of him. He doesn’t give Geonhak a chance to come back to his senses before he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor. Geonhak’s startled face tells Youngjo that he finally has the upper hand in this little game they’ve started.

With alcohol still in his system, the sudden movement causes the younger to lose his balance and he collapses on top of the other, forcing a pained grunt out of Youngjo.

“Baby, are you okay?” Youngjo traces random soothing patterns on Geonhak’s back and he feels the muscles tensing as he runs his fingers down the other’s spine, making him shiver.

“Yeah,” Geonhak manages to croak. He cranes his neck to press a kiss to Youngjo’s throat, then starts nipping lightly while the other is still rubbing his back. The younger slides his hands up Youngjo’s shirt and caresses his abdomen and he sighs, content. 

Youngjo is starting to get impatient. Sure, Geonhak giving him kittenish licks is cute and all, but he seems to have forgotten what he came here for in the first place, and Youngjo has a _ problem _ that needs to be taken care of. He grabs Geonhak’s hips and grinds up into him to get his point across, their crotches rubbing together. The unexpected friction makes the younger gasp and start to move on his own.

Youngjo grabs him by the shoulders to stop him. “Wait, babe. Get off for a second.” And Geonhak does. He obediently sits back on his heels as Youngjo takes off his shirt and throws it on the floor. 

”C’mere,” Youngjo beckons him back on top of him and wastes no time in hooking his fingers into the waistband of Geonhak’s jeans and pulling them off his hips together with his boxers. The younger slides them down the rest of the way and kicks them off his leg. The effect of the alcohol seems to be wearing off because his ears are now a bright red from the embarrassment of being completely naked on top of Youngjo, the elder’s gaze burning his skin. He settles back on Youngjo’s thighs, balancing himself with his hands on the other’s stomach, the skin warm under his fingers.

Youngjo reaches up to grab him by the back of his neck and he pulls him in for a hungry kiss. His tongue slips into Geonhak’s mouth, lips moving roughly against his while his other hand is stroking the inside of Geonhak’s thigh. It makes the younger’s head spin. 

“Would you mind getting the lube in that drawer over there?” Youngjo motions over his shoulder in the general direction of the drawers of his desk. Geonhak is still a bit dizzy, but he vaguely remembers Youngjo keeping a bottle in the lowermost drawer, and he scoffs bemusedly when his memory proves to be right.

Geonhak pads back to the elder after he retrieves the requested item, making sure to also grab a condom while he’s at it, and he climbs back on top of Youngjo, straddling him, knees on either side of Youngjo’s hips. Youngjo grabs his hips and pushes him down on his clothed erection, the friction on his balls making Geonhak moan and throw his head back.

The younger wants to pass Youngjo the bottle, but he’s surprised when he feels the other grabbing his wrist and pushing his arm back towards himself. “Prep yourself for me?”

Geonhak is ready to protest, but he can’t bring himself to, not with the way Youngjo is looking at him, gaze moving from his flushed face, down to his chest, then further down to his hard dick. Geonhak’s mouth is suddenly dry and he feels the need to swallow the lump in his throat, any word of protest dying on his tongue.

He resigns to his fate and pops the cap open, throwing Youngjo a glance, who just smiles and squeezes his thigh reassuringly. He moves his hand behind himself, sinking one finger into his entrance. Cheeks burning, Geonhak can already feel heat pooling in his gut, the combination of Youngjo staring him down, his own desire and the embarrassing position he’s in completely wiping everything else from his memory, until all he can focus on is the feeling of his own finger thrusting in and out.

Geonhak adds another finger, wincing at the slight discomfort, giving himself a few seconds to adjust before he’s twisting and scissoring them. He’s too busy focusing on the task at hand to notice Youngjo reaching out to grab a hold of his arm and pull him so he’s lying on top of him, their naked chests touching. The younger yelps when he feels Youngjo’s hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart and sliding a finger into him next to Geonhak’s own. 

Geonhak tries to hold back a moan by biting down on Youngjo’s shoulder, which in turn makes the other hiss.

“Geonhakie, don’t do that,“ Youngjo scolds. “Let out your voice, I want to hear you.”

Youngjo moves one of his legs to slide it between Geonhak’s own, the fingers in his ass and his cock rubbing against the material of Youngjo’s pants making a moan escape the younger’s lips against his will.

The elder taps Geonhak’s butt twice, and he gets off him to make enough room for Youngjo to lift his hips off the couch and slide his pants down his thighs. He also rips the condom wrapper open and slides it down his length.

Youngjo grips the base of his cock, the other on the younger’s hip, as Geonhak finally sinks down onto his length little by little, only stopping when his ass is flush with Youngjo’s hips. They’re both breathing hard, Geonhak from the stretch and the feeling of Youngjo being deep inside him, and the elder from the sensation of Geonhak’s insides squeezing him tight.

Geonhak places his hands on Youngjo’s abdomen to support himself and he lifts up his hips, slamming back down in one single motion, and it makes both of them groan. He sets up a rhythm and does it again and again, fucking himself on Youngjo’s length. 

The elder’s fingers are pressing bruises into Geonhak’s hips and it takes all of his willpower not to push the other backwards, swing Geonhak’s legs over his shoulders and fuck him senseless. He tries to convince himself that while that idea may be...tempting to say the least, he enjoys having Geonhak on top of him more. There’s a blush traveling from his ears and his cheeks down his neck and chest, and sweat glistening all over his body and running down his back from the effort. He’s beautiful like this and Youngjo can’t help but want to touch him, hands stroking his hips, his toned abs, up to his pecs, but never where he guesses Geonhak wants them most. He is rewarded with a hiss and Geonhak clamping down on his cock when he tentatively pinches one of his nipples. 

As they’re both getting closer to the edge, Geonhak runs out of energy and he stops moving, panting heavily as he slumps against the other's chest. Youngjo takes over, grabbing his ass and using it as leverage to ram into him, a string of breathless moans coming out of Geonhak’s mouth, right next to Youngjo’s ear. Geonhak sneaks a hand between their bodies and grabs his own cock, pumping it in time with Youngjo’s thrusts. The elder captures his hips in a kiss and Geonhak comes with a long whine deep in his throat, staining both of their abdomens in white. Youngjo’s orgasm soon follows, and he keeps fucking Geonhak through it, the latter grumbling at the overstimulation.

They lie there trying to catch their breaths, both of them too tired to move, limbs feeling like jelly. After he regains a bit of strength, Youngjo rolls Geonhak off him and gets up, looking for some tissues which he swears he had here. He still hasn’t come back to earth from the orgasm he had minutes before, so it proves to be a task. When he finally finds them, he wipes both of their bellies clean and tosses them in the bin lying in the corner of the room, together with the used condom.

He puts Geonhak’s pants back on for him, the younger just lying limp on his back. Youngjo wouldn’t mind sleeping naked on the studio couch, but he’s pretty sure that any of the other members would, and he wants to spare them the sight. What they’ve done isn’t a secret anyway, the smell of semen and sweat strong in the small room.

When Youngjo climbs back on the couch, Geonhak sleepily swings a leg over Youngjo’s own and plops himself half on top of him, his arm instantly wrapping around the elder like a koala. Youngjo smiles fondly at the other and kisses the top of his head. He’s going to wake up with no feeling in half of his body because of the man on top of him, but if it means Geonhak will be in his arms, it’s all worth it.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DiamondsAndIce)


End file.
